An organic light emitting device is a device in which a thin film including a fluorescent organic compound or a phosphorescent organic compound is interposed between an anode and a cathode. Further, electrons and holes are injected from the respective electrodes and generate exciton, whereby the organic light emitting device emits light when the exciton returns to a ground state.
In recent years, there have been reported many technologies using a fluoranthene compound as a material for an organic light emitting device. For example, a fluoranthene compound having a substituent disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-189248 and a benzofluoranthene compound disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-012205 are exemplified. Here, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. H10-189248 and 11-012205 indicate that the light emitting devices using fluoranthene compounds have good emission efficiency, and thus, usefulness of a compound containing a fluoranthene skeleton in its molecules is being recognized. However, in the case of considering the compound having a fluoranthene skeleton as an organic material for constituting a display of a personal computer or a television, there has not yet been found a compound having a fluoranthene skeleton at a level of having both efficiency and stability and having resistance to practical use. Therefore, a compound having a fluoranthene skeleton and contributing to higher luminance and longer lifetime of an organic light emitting device has been demanded.